


October 22: “I know how you love to play games.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: "“I took advantage of your absence to set up a Wicked Grace game."





	October 22: “I know how you love to play games.”

**Author's Note:**

> day late and a dollar short but this prompt was super uninspiring for me so here _:vomits up 100 words:_

Varric was leaning against the gate as the party rode up to Haven, waiting to intercept the Herald on his way back into town from the stables. “I took advantage of your absence to set up some Wicked Grace for tonight. Tiny, Buttercup, I’m sure you’re in. Chuckles, care to grace us with your presence?”

“Yeah, join us,” Cadash agreed. He narrowed his eyes at the elven apostate in a speculative smirk. “Blackwall told me how you love to play games.”

“He taught me to play _**a** _ card game,” Solas demurred, his tone mild. “Diamondback, I believe.”

“Sure—that, too.”


End file.
